Oil for Blood
Oil for Blood is a Roaches mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction It's the second Roaches stronghold takeover. Razak Razman asks for Ricos assistance in taking over the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Walkthrough Take "point" and run forward towards the entrance of the refinery to take out the gate guards. The technician is otherwise likely to walk right into their line of fire. Use the grappler to get over the walls and grab the weapons/ammunition on the way to hacking the gate code. Once the technician is through, take "point" again, wiping out the soldiers who appear before the vehicles show up. Throw Fragmentation Grenades at the cars before the occupants can get clear. Work your way forward to the catwalk where you can kill the soldiers, who are silly enough to shoot at you from above, down to where the Roaches will easily finish them off. Go up the ramp, but beware the Demolition Officer, who drops several grenades when he dies. Once the technician gets to work, three waves of soldiers will come at you. An Assault Rifle spawns at a building near the technician, somewhere. It's only here during the mission. The first will arrive up the ramp you used to get to this area. The second will come from between the buildings to the right. Grenades and an Assault Rifle will get rid of these pests until the third wave, the base commander in a UH-10 Chippewa helicopter arrives. Unless you have a rocket launcher in your back pocket / have one with you, grapple up to the helicopter and hijack it (or shoot it down with any weapon), ending the final threat. Trivia *If you don't want to cause Chaos at Strongholds, then this mission, along with Power Surge, the takeover of the Awan Cendawan Power Plant, is one of the most difficult ones. The stronghold commander will always destroy the nearest Generator and Broadcast Tower at the end of the mission, unless you'll Grapple yourself to the helicopter landing pad, as soon as he spawns. *After the mission ends, the Panau Broadcasting Company makes this announcement: "Reports from the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, where so much of Panau's oil is being refined from crude Bruneian sludge, suffered a series of terrible accidents and multiple fatalities today. Reports of gunshots from the area are however dismissed by Police spokespersons as mere heresay. There has been no organized crime takeover in the area.". They truly are the voice of truth, aren't they? *The UH-10 Chippewa helicopter spawns at the facility only during the mission. However, the stronghold commander also appears in one. *This is one of only two stronghold takeover missions that doesn't feature a minigun at the end. As a matter of fact, this place doesn't have any miniguns at all. *This is also one of only two stronghold takeover missions that doesn't feature a sniper. *This stronghold takeover features the most MV V880s in any stronghold takeover: 5. *This is the only stronghold takeover featuring a Demolition Officer. However, there is another one in Chemical Compound. That one doesn't have to be killed, but is highly recommended. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content